


Sweet Reunion

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Other, Reunions, heated mood, sexual talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Emperor Vowrawn reunites with his beloved Wrath again.





	Sweet Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request

Vowrawn rubbed his forehead and sighed. He had a growing headache but sitting on the throne didn’t make it go away like it usually did. In fact, he was pretty sure that it only increased it due to its shininess starting to grow stale. What fun was there being an Emperor if he felt drained the moment he woke up in the morning?

His thoughts came into an abrupt halt as the big double doors leading out of the throne room were pushed open. He was about to fix his position from a slouch to something more presentable but froze when he realized who was standing in the doorway.

“Wrath? You’re already here?” he asked. The overwhelming eagerness was easily recognizable from his voice, but he really didn’t care. He had been waiting for this reunion for such a long time, so he allowed himself to get a little bit excitable over it.

“Do you wish for me to leave?” Wrath asked amused while walking towards him.

Vowrawn chuckled and rose from his seat to meet them half-way. They embraced, and he happily buried his face against their neck. “How is it that you smell exactly the same since the last time we met?” he asked. His eyes closed as their fingers began kneading his scalp and made him groan softly.

“You remember that so vividly?”

“How could I not?” Vowrawn asked. He pressed himself tighter against them, feeling the last days’ stress steadily melt away. “When I really focus, I can still feel your fingers ghost on my skin. I can hear you whisper my name and, of course, taste you as if your lips were pressed against mine.” He hid his smile against their neck as their fingers started to move lower from his scalp. Their firm touch against his skin made him quiver.

“Like this?” Wrath asked while bringing their lips to his. The kiss was delicious and made Vowrawn’s toes curl. He chased after them when they leaned back to take a breather, wanting to taste them again and again until he had had enough. Which, naturally, would never happen, especially not now.

“I have missed you too,” Wrath murmured in his ear. Vowrawn groaned back something incoherent while beginning to tug their clothes away. He wanted to feel them against his skin, burning hot and craving for him for real and not only in his dreams. “I want you now-”

“Then take me,” Vowrawn said breathlessly. Wrath grinned and kissed him while also beginning to push him back until his knees hit the throne. He sat down, and they followed, partly kneeling before him. Vowrawn purred and spread his legs more to make them fit better.

“How may I serve you, my Emperor?” Wrath asked. Their eyes glistened with teasing and desire that threatened to render him speechless. He was glad to count them amongst the very few who had that effect on him. “I am your humble and ever loyal servant, so command me as you see fit.”

“As much as I enjoy seeing you on your knees, I wish for you to be by my side,” Vowrawn purred. Wrath laughed and let their hands roam up his thighs, sending pleasurable shivers throughout his whole body.

“I appreciate your words; I really do, but please. I insist to serve you in this moment,” Wrath said. They emphasized their words by nuzzling against his crotch. Vowrawn groaned and placed his hand in their hair and tugged it slightly.

“You know I can never say no to you, love. I’ll have to insist on repaying you right after this though, as I’m craving your taste in my mouth again.”


End file.
